Plot of Elianime
Tournament Arc Main Article: Tournament Arc Tournament Arc is the first arc in the show. It spans from Episode 1 - Episode ?. This arc sees the introduction of the four major characters as well as Cato. It has one plot thread, being the progression of the tournament. The Tournament arc is followed by the Permission to Train Arc. Permission to Train Arc Main Article: Permission to Train Arc Permission to Train Arc is the second arc in the show. It spans from Episode ? - Episode ?. This arc sees Xavier, Amanda, Plinio, and Eli return to their homes in order to gain permission to stay with Cato and The Resistance to train. It is a short arc and has one plot threat, being the four characters getting their parent's permission. Permission to Train Arc is preceded by Tournament Arc, and is followed by Training Arc. Training Arc Xavier demonstrates Duplex Main Article: Training Arc Training Arc is the third arc in the show. It spans from Episode ? - Episode ?. This arc sees Xavier, Amanda, Plinio, and Eli introduced to The Resistance and begin their training. At the same time, Albus, Amanda's father is involved with a series of meeting in the North Continent to discuss the state of the country. This culminates with The Association attacking during the final conference, killing everyone there except for Albus, who is kidnapped. As a result, Amanda leaves the training site early and returns home to search for her father. This arc has four plot threads, being Team 1's training, Cato's training with Cassandra, The conference and kidnapping of Albus, and the series of campfire stories that detail the lives of The Protectors. Training Arc is preceded by Permission to Train Arc, and is followed by Aether Island Arc. SOMETHING Arc Main Article: Something Arc The plot of this arc is to be determined. At least something needs to be here, as it doesn't make sense that Xavier would master Duplex and Triplex during the Training Arc. During this arc, Xavier should either learn there may be more to his Symbol Power, but he should not actually utilize Triplex, as that reveal should be surprising to both the audience and to Adeodatus. Aether Island Arc Xavier demonstrates Triplex Main Article: Aether Island Arc Aether Island Arc is the fourth arc in the show. It spans from Episode ? - Episode ?. This arc sees Xavier and Plinio finishing up their training. While at home, Amanda finds a lead that says that Adeodatus and his allies were the ones who killed her father's coworkers and kidnapped him. She returns to the training site and enlists the help of Xavier, Plinio, and Eli. They leave the site in the middle of the night and begin their travels back to Aether Island. Amanda leads the force, with plans to kill Adeodatus and his two commanders, Ignacio and Glaciem. They defeat Ignacio, but Amanda cannot bring herself to kill someone and simply knocks him unconscious. They then fight Glaciem who surrenders and begs, leading to Xavier dropping his guard. Glaciem then freezes Xavier solid out of nowhere and goes for the finishing blow, but is cut down by Plinio. As they confront Adeodatus, Eli recognizes him and becomes paralyzed with fear. Xavier successfully kills Adeodatus and they return to the training site. They are congratulated and scolded and are forced to return home for one week to think over their actions. This arc has a single plot thread, being Team 1's assault on Aether Island. Aether Island Arc is preceded by Training Arc, and is followed by Return Home Arc. Return Home Arc Main Article: Return Home Arc Return Home Arc is the fifth arc in the show. It spans from Episode ? - Episode ?. This arc sees each character back at home. Eli is comforted by Cato and Alyssa at home, as he is still in shock at seeing Adeodatus. Amanda is in depression back at her home, still searching for clues for her Dad's whereabouts. Xavier tells his father of his growth and is praised, but soon begins training again. Plinio and his family exchange stories from the past few months. This arc has a single plot thread, being each of the character's experiences at home. Return Home arc is preceded by Aether Island Arc, and is followed by Karthon Arc. Karthon Arc Main Article: Karthon Arc POTENTIAL IDEA: They travel to Karthon to continue training while also meeting with ___, the Prime Minister of Karthon in order to discuss battle plans. While there, Karthon is invaded by Leo's army. Leo's goal is to take all of the Sacred Water. Though Leo and his army are fended off, they succeed in stealing all but a small puddle of the Sacred Water. Because the city is spared, Team 1 is rewarded with a vial contained the last of the Sacred Water. Gaines Arc Main Article: Gaines Arc Blah blah gooey cheese. blaj blah bla. this is blof. rofl. my names is jake bloomberg. clear broth is good. it is passover. Xavier Betrayal Arc Xavier demonstrates Triplex Maxima, Eli demonstrate Energy Form 1 Main Article: Xavier Betrayal Arc Blah blah gooey cheese. blaj blah bla. this is blof. rofl. my names is jake bloomberg. clear broth is good. it is passover. SOMETHING Arc Main Article: Something Arc The plot of this arc is to be determined. Something needs to be here in order to space the Xavier fight from the Vytus fight as these are both Eli 1v1 fights. Vytus Arc Vytus demonstrate Energy Form 1 Main Article: Vytus Arc Blah blah gooey cheese. blaj blah bla. this is blof. rofl. my names is jake bloomberg. clear broth is good. it is passover. Vytus Skills Demonstration Arc Main Article: Vytus Skills Demonstration Arc Blah blah gooey cheese. blaj blah bla. this is blof. rofl. my names is jake bloomberg. clear broth is good. it is passover. The Abyss Arc Amanda, Plinio demonstrates Energy Form 1 Main Article: The Abyss Arc Blah blah gooey cheese. blaj blah bla. this is blof. rofl. my names is jake bloomberg. clear broth is good. it is passover. Search For Eli Arc Main Article: Search For Eli Arc Blah blah gooey cheese. blaj blah bla. this is blof. rofl. my names is jake bloomberg. clear broth is good. it is passover. Gates of Infernus Arc Main Article: Gates of Infernus Arc POTENTIAL IDEA: After revolts have begun to explode all over Aberon (City that the Royal Castle is in), Serpentus decides that he must assert his dominance as the emperor and begins publicly executing those who are caught attempting to escape through the Gates of Infernus, so named because of Infernus the gatekeeper. The Blue Crown Resistance decides that they must intervene and begin a mission to fight Infernus head on and destroy the Gates of Infernus, leaving the castle open for attack as well as freeing the trapped people that live in the city and make up a large portion of the military force of Serpentus. The Alpha Team is sent to the Gates in order to battle Infernus. As they make contact with him, they learn of Infernus' special ability - immunity to non-pure Soul Energy attacks. This poses a major issue as no one in the group possesses the ability to use Pure Soul Energy attacks. After fighting for a bit, Alpha Team realizes that they cannot win the battle because of this ability. They attempt to flee, but Infernus is a master of trapping and refuses to allow the group to escape. Realizing that the team's defeat is inevitable, Vytus remembers the legend of Excalibur, the most powerful Blade weapon in existence. After telling the team his plan, Plinio, Amanda, and Eli attack Infernus in order to keep him busy. In this period, Vytus manages to escape and makes a beeline for the Tomb of Kai, the site where Excalibur apparently is. After gaining access to Excalibur, Vytus begins his return to the Gates of Infernus. Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, Alpha Team is struggling and on their last legs. Just as Infernus is going to finish off the team, Vytus returns with Excalibur in hand and engages Infernus. Infernus dodges the first attack but has his side slightly nicked, drawing blood. Shocked that he was damaged, Infernus realizes that the weapon must be Excalibur. At this point, the real battle begins. Infernus demonstrates his prowess with three of the Legendary Regalia. After a while, Vytus switches over to his primary regalia, Muramasa. Vytus and Infernus clash in an intense battle. Vytus has gains the edge over time. Infernus, realizing that Vytus is not one to be toyed with, dissolved the Gates of Infernus in order to use his full power. With the Gates still in effect, Infernus could only use 85% of his power. After this boost in power, Infernus is able to even up the fight a bit more. The fight continues and Muramasa begins to get impatient. Marks begins to appear on Infernus and he begins to fight a bit more desperately. The marks continue to spread on his body and soon reach his eyes. At this point, Infernus understands that Muramasa will imminently posses him. In a desperate move, he darts toward Amanda and tries to impale her with Muramasa, but is blocked by Eli. At this point, Infernus stops is possessed by Muramasa. Under Muramasa's possession, Infernus is now at 150% power. He gains the edge on Vytus. The battle rages on until Vytus lands a fatal strike and defeats Infernus. Alpha Team celebrates, but Vytus drops to the ground and explains the cost of his use of Excalibur. After a final exchange of words, Vytus' soul is absorbed into Excalibur and it returns to its normal resting place. SOMETHING Arc Eli demonstrates Energy Form 2 A new arc. Story tbd. This arc stands as a buffer, such that Eli doesn't gain transformations too often. Villain must be significantly powerful. Training With Caetus of the Oceans Arc Begins learning Pure Soul Form Main Article: Training With Caetus of the Oceans Arc Blah blah gooey cheese. blaj blah bla. this is blof. rofl. my names is jake bloomberg. clear broth is good. it is passover. Fight For The World Arc Eli demonstrates Pure Soul Form, Plino and Amanda demonstrate Energy Form 2 Main Article: Fight For The World Arc A massive battle royale. The following are the match ups: * Eli v.s. Serpentus * Cato v.s. Leo * Caesar and Cassandra v.s. Virus 2.5 * Amanda, Plinio, and Corvin v.s. The Phantom * Beta Team v.s. Quintus * Gamma Team v.s. Nicator * Delta Team v.s. Alcander * Pax v.s. Kai * Cassio and Marcus v.s. Aberon Army Agro Arc Eli demonstrates Pulse Mode, Plinio demonstrates Yin-Yang Activation Main Article: Agro Arc Time has passed since the conclusion of the Fight For The World Arc. The world has been in peace since then, however Eli and the group have undergone intense training during this time in order to prepare for the looming threat of Agro, who was sent off in a rocket filled with Sacred Water years prior and set to land at a specific date. Final Showdown Arc* Main Article: Final Showdown Arc Many years pass at the conclusion of the Agro Arc. Eli and his friends have assumed the role of The Protectors and the world is at peace. Serpentus and Leo have been defeated, and the greatest threat in the history of the world, Agro has also been defeated. After a lengthy recovery time, Eli assumed training while saving the world. In this time, Eli has become even more powerful and has mastered Pulse Mode. Finally, Eli is approached by The Phantom. Though immediately on guard, The Phantom assures Eli that he is not going to attack him out of nowhere, though he does want to fight. The Phantom wants to set up one final battle. He has watched as Eli has grown into the man he is today and has waited all of this time for Eli to reach his amazing potential. The Phantom proposes a simple Death Match. It will be a fight to the death, 1-on-1. The Phantom ends the request, by stating that, though this is an offer, it is not really Eli's place to say no. If he does not accept, The Phantom will kill everyone Eli has every met who is alive. Eli agrees to the fight, which is scheduled in one weeks time. After spending some time with Amanda and Plinio, Eli is confident that he is far more powerful that The Phantom and has nothing to worry about. A week passes and Eli and The Phantom meet along with all of Eli's friends. They have all come to watch. The Phantom excitedly declares that this will be the greatest showdown in history and that they should enjoy it. The fight begins slowly with both fighters in base form. As The Phantom's excitement builds he soon ascends to Energy Form 1, with Eli quickly following suit. After more fighting, they ascend to Energy Form 2 and clash. The fight is extremely intense and they are evenly matched, much to the annoyance of Eli. Luckily he still has more forms to go. Eli declares the fight over as he ascends to his Pure Soul Form. In a state of pure euphoria, The Phantom declares Eli his ultimate foe. They clash again, but Eli is clearly stronger and faster. Eli tells The Phantom to give up and admit defeat now that he has had his fun and fought at the highest level against the most powerful opponent. Still in euphoria, The Phantom admits that he is far beneath Eli's current power and could never hope to best him in battle. However, he still has his final trump card. The Phantom activates Final Ascension and ascends to his most powerful form. Eli is startled by the massive power boost that The Phantom has received and clashes with him only to realize that The Phantom is actually surpassing him. Eli then backs away and activates Pulse Mode. The two battle in an amazing fight in which The Phantom is slightly outmatched. In his last moments, after being defeated, The Phantom thanks Eli for the fight. This was the greatest moment in his life, and he is glad to die at its conclusion as nothing could ever surpass it. Finally, the world is safe. Though a world will always have conflict, Eli and the protectors are there to maintain peace. Movies Corvin Movie Main Article: Corvin Movie Blah blah gooey cheese. blaj blah bla. this is blof. rofl. my names is jake bloomberg. clear broth is good. it is passover. Palm Power Boost Movie Main Article: Palm Power Boost Movie Blah blah gooey cheese. blaj blah bla. this is blof. rofl. my names is jake bloomberg. clear broth is good. it is passover.